


Young Pope

by Pamphylia



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: :), Added Latin phrases!, Brief mentions of the Khan Makyr, I actually speak Latin did u know that now u know, M/M, a flustered pope? Yes. Yes I did., a lil Anglo saxon, damn he cute lol, dg be kinda there doe, did I make the marauder, dont hurt me, one of the most hated yet loved characters in eternal, this for you Jared you amazing bastard, use of mid-English by the popes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamphylia/pseuds/Pamphylia
Summary: Guys. GUYS. Pope Marauder. That’s all you need to know.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Marauder(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah. I decided to use mid-English for this as a lil history thing via translator. So if I made any mistakes with this please let me know. 
> 
> Anyways let me know what y’all think of this in the comments.

The two demonized men in robes recited their chantings in their mother tongue. The halls of the Hell Church glowed with the utmost of red hues. The aura around the Marauders released out of their bodies. The robes they wore floated, and the staffs they carried pulsed with power as they spoke their language. Both of these ‘baptized’ demons did this for thousands of years, it was normal to them. But since the awakening of the Slayer, it wasn’t normal anymore. The human man was already headed to their location. The Khan Makyr herself strictly ordered them to conduct their prayer immediately before the Doom Slayer arrived at their location.

The Hell Church was vast and large, easily for the Slayer to get lost in a moment. But one Marauder, the one with blue eyes named ‘Ganymede’, remembers that the human is smart. And that they must finish the prayer quickly. During their blessings, Ganymede starts to speak to the Marauder with green eyes, named Admetos, “Father Admetos, The Slayer will arrive in a matter of minutes. We must finish this quickly and leave the church,” he spoke to him quietly, Ganymede’s raspy voice starting to show worry.

Admetos looks at him and clutches his rosario, “The steadfast love of the lord never ceases; ye mustn’t showe drede, ganymede. We can fight, he gave us that ability agayn,” he is not wrong, Ganymede concludes, but he feels the gun cocking, the bullets shooting, even the demons falling, The Slayer shows no restraint. Not even to himself. Ganymede prays for his Lord once more. But he is starting to become unsafe with his sanity. 

He heard the demons, big and small, fight the Slayer behind the large door in the back of them. The seats were empty, there was no blood on the chalice, there were no candles to light their hellish ground. They couldn’t do anything but just pray. Admetos looks back and readies his staff. Ganymede notices that he’s stopped praying. The Marauder with green eyes then tells him these words, “Father Ganymede, take this staff, it holds greater power than yours,” he said to him. Holding out his staff to him in the process.

Ganymede shook his head nervously “But Father Admetos, I am not ready for this position, I-,” but Admetos cut him short, “Ye must. Fight the slayer while I complete the prayer yn the back room, ye may be able to distract the slayer long enough for me,” Admetos said, “You’re a verray determined man. May the dark lord hellify ye once more,” he quoted, and headed to the back rooms. Leaving Ganymede and his newly acquired staff alone. Waiting for The Slayer to barge in at any moment. For some reason, Ganymede feels somewhat afraid. He’s young, inexperienced. Only taught to fight and to preach. But the young Pope of Hell has never fought before. Not even when he was working with the sentinels. 

Ganymede’s heart beats like mallets on a drum as he hears the doors shake, threatening to open, he takes a few steps back and holds Admetos’ staff close to his chest but then holds it out. He’s nervous, extremely nervous. He has never done this before. Would he be able to defeat The Slayer himself? The man who’s capable of defeating the armies of hell and back? The man who is worshipped as a literal god thanks to the blessing of the Seraphim? Hell no. Ganymede would die in an instant. But it’s at least for his mentor and for the process to complete. 

The wind seeps through the cracks, his dark blue robe flaps carelessly through his legs, feeling the silky cloth on his pale skin. The horns sticking out of his hat says otherwise, they almost make a whistle like sound when Ganymede shifts his head to the side. The doors burst open, and the man known as the Doom Slayer is seen with terrible vengeance in that helmet, his entire form covered in blood. He held a demon’s head and tossed it aside like it was nothing. The Slayer’s shotgun was held to his side, but he wasn’t pointing it at Ganymede at all. The Slayer just stood there, staring at the young pope with no emotion.

Silence sat in awe as they didn’t speak, Ganymede was extremely nervous but he decided to gather up his courage in his hellish chest and spoke to The Hellwalker, “Hear me, o’ great slayer. Ye shall not pass these holy halls, for yow will fight me,” he said with a commanding but low voice. 

The Slayer blinked behind his visor, but raised his shotgun anyway, he’s ready. So was Ganymede. “May the dark lord forgive me. May he redempt my syns and release me a free man,” he whispered to himself and raised his staff at him. The Slayer buckled his knees a little and immediately bolted towards Ganymede. He managed to dodge the sudden load of the gun and release of shells. To which he’s sent some projectiles heading straight towards the warrior. One of them hitting his shoulder. 

  
  


——-///

  
  


They fought for hours and hours, The Doom Slayer shooting plasma at the blue eyed Marauder and the young pope doing the same thing. It was tiring, painfully tiring to the two men. Ganymede was not used to this kind of workout, but the Slayer is. His arms felt weak despite their muscle, he felt his insides hurt from the times the human elbowed Ganymede. At least Admetos was stronger. Why couldn’t he do it?

Ganymede’s staff was thrown out of his arms and he was uppercutted by The Slayer’s fist. It was all a blur to him, his world spinned out of control until he fell on his back. He groaned in pain, holding his face in response. The Slayer walked towards him, pointing the shotgun in his face, his finger twitched at the trigger. But Ganymede’s bone brows tightened in anger. He soldiered on, telling Slayer his last words, “Ye may be able to wyn this fight, but ye will never change my byliefs! my wit remayns unchanged!” He shouted at him, pushing past the pressure of the weapon pointed at Ganymede. 

There was silence once again, and then, to what seemed like a match with death, The Slayer just put his gun away and put it on its holster. Ganymede sat with surprised fear. Why was he doing this? Was it to make him suffer. To trap him in this church? What the hell was he even doing. 

“Ye... ye…” Ganymede covered his most to stop himself from babbling and to cover his sudden red blushing face, he’s confused with this man. But he only looked at him as the young pope looked down in questioning himself. The Marauder did not notice but, behind that visor was a smirk. And a confident one at that. A blue portal then formed from behind the Slayer, and the man began to walk towards it. Heading back to where he came from. But Ganymede didn’t let that happen, he yelled, “Where are ye goyng?! Ye must still fight me! Come back here at once!” The pope stood up and tried to head to the portal as well. But it's already closed. However, there was a note Ganymede found on the ground he never noticed before. He picked it up and read the note. It said:

  
  


“You’re cute. Call me. XOXO,” with the letters DG and a heart next to it. The pope clutched it, blushing hard. His skin is so fragile. Admetos called out for Ganymede but the Marauder kept reading the note over and over again.

  
  


Damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for you, Alexandra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u like it :)

The Older Pope ignored the babbling words spitting out of the younger pope. He was speaking about the Slayer and only the Slayer. Describing how the human man would fight with honor and integrity, despite being the literal epiphany of hell. Ganymede’s eyes had been looking left and right, his hands closing together, walking back and forth. Speaking of how he was so… strong. Strong enough to defeat them. To defeat her. To defeat him. Admetos wasn’t listening, only tending to lighting the candles and continuing on his book. 

“You should have seen him, Father Admetos. The Beast fought so diligently, so swift. I couldn’t even see him with my enhanced vision!,” The young one exclaimed, walking around in circles and holding the note in his left hand tightly, “That man. He ys stronger than bifore. I am truly fascynated by his will to move forward byyond that of a regular human. Do ye see what I see, Father Admetos?” The naive pope asked him. Admetos only responded with, “Ye keep fawnyng for him. Are ye defyyng oure sacred byliefs for fawnyng over The Beast?”

“No. No I am not. I am only wantyng to knowe his byhaviors. I wolde never bytray oure Dark Lord or oure Khan,” The Marauder said, “They gave us this energy, this power, this knowledge. They helped us repent, Admetos. Why wolde ye phrase such a heynous subject?” He questioned. The older marauder kept reading his book, speaking to himself in their language. Admetos didn’t look up.

“Ganymede, ye are too naive for your own goode. Remember whom ye serve,” the green eyed marauder informed him. Ganymede stepped back, clearly nervous. What was he even talking about? Admetos sighed deeply and looked up from his book, his cold, penetrating gaze piercing right through Ganymede’s argent filled soul. But Ganymede back talked him, “Ye are my teacher, and I am youre student. But ye must understand, I am not naive, I only wish to knowe more about him. Yf we don’t fynd out his secrets, the slayer will defeat oure god oon wey or the oother. Yt’s only a matter of tyme until-,”

Admetos rose up from his seat almost instantly, “SILENCE BOY! Howe dare ye speak of such ynsolence! ye knowe what we are made to serve. We are the servants of the dark lord. Doon not anger him agayn!” He yelled out, spoiling Ganymede out of his rants. But, then again, Ganymede wouldn’t listen. It's only a matter of time, just like he said. Admetos looked back at the mural of the Hell Church, The Khan Makyr was displayed there, floating there so frivolously. So majestically. He bowed down and prayed for a short moment, phrasing, “Dominus vobiscum, Fiat mihi secundum verbum,” Admetos said, still bowing down. He wasn’t like that before. 

“Pray with me, boy. Repent ye syns unto the Dark Lord,” The Older Pope ordered, and Ganymede had no choice but to repent for his sins once more. 

  
  


The next day was none like any other. The Khan herself summoned The two popes in Sentinel Prime, the home of the Hell Priests. Apparently, Deag Ranak had already been killed by the Slayer, and Deag Nilox was the last one left. She ordered them to conduct curses unto the man, with a purpose to weaken him if the final priest was threatened in any way whatsoever. Seeing as the Slayer ignored her messages, The Popes of Hell already conducted their magic. Using the Argent Energy the Dark Lord bestowed upon them, they prayed and bestowed their sweet nothings onto The Beast. To their surprise it didn’t seem to work on him physically, it wasn’t of extreme value however. Admetos’ will and energy was much stronger than his, and Ganymede’s energy was only average. He was still learning his prayers. It took awhile for it to work, but it greatly affected the Slayer when he was battling The Gladiator. They stood in the Khan’s personal quarters alone. Conducting their acts. The room was blue and warlike, unlike their church. Which is a very nice demonic ground, Ganymede admits. 

However Ganymede felt nothing but dread and anxiety. But he needed to do it to serve his Dark Lord and Khan. He didn’t know what to do except pray. Pray that he will grow weaker and slower. That he will be crushed by the sickening weapon that is The Gladiator's mace.

He was getting weaker by the minute, The Slayers mobility and strength rapidly deteriorating as the two marauders used the influence of their energy to make him as strong as an imp. But the man still kept going, whether he wanted to or not. The Doom Slayer would not give up. Admetos growled impatiently, already wanting to end him. But they still kept doing it. “Keep going, do what I taught ye to do,” Admetos said strictly, and Ganymede nodded. 

The young pope gulped,“Yes… yes, Father Admetos,” strange, he isn’t calling him father anymore. Ganymede wonders why. And then, The Slayer took a hit in the face. Shooting him straight towards the hard walls and fiercely hitting his back painfully. The man tried to stand up, but couldn’t. The influence of the curse rendered him weak to fight almost completely. And the demons were somehow cheering, including Admetos. Ganymede wasn’t. He felt bad. He felt extremely bad. He didn’t know why. He had no remorse for the dying humans on earth, the fall of Samuel Hayden, the stupid imps wandering about. He doesn’t know what’s happening anymore. Why is he even doing this?

“We are doing good. Keep going,” Admetos said. But, why? Why must they keep doing this? Ganymede doesn’t understand this concept of hurting a human to consume earth. What would it even bring them? What would it do to the Dark Lord? Would he even care? What the hell is going on? Why was he made for this just to make someone else suffer?

Ganymede couldn’t take it anymore, he stopped his prayer and clasped his hands together. He still held onto the note. That’s it. That’s why. The Slayer likes him. And he’d die because of him. Ganymede doesn’t want that. Admetos didn’t notice that he stopped his act. The young pope started to rant again, he felt so terrible for putting such a curse on the human, “Mea culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa!” He cried out, “I must fix this!”

He ran out of the quarters, pushing the sentinel guards out of the way and heading straight to the arena, and there he was. The Slayer. Kneeling helplessly onto the ground. This was the man who liked him. The one who called him cute. He headed to the Slayer, the Gladiator was weak somehow. The Slayer looked at him emotionlessly, but he had a strange and wholesome aura to him. The man was hurt. Ganymede sat on his knees, he gently put his gloved hand on his shoulder but flinched it away at the human’s sudden jerk. He’s in pain. He must heal him. 

“I… am sorry for battling with ye at the church, Great Slayer. Let me heal ye, please,” Ganymede begged, “I simply wish to help ye,” The Slayer looked at him, and then nudged closer to the pope. The Gladiator was still alive but hurt as well, and he set his work on healing him with a blessing, The Slayer looked at him. He knew he was going to regain it’s stamina in a moment. The Beast felt himself relieved of all of his curses once the pope healed him. He found his strength again, feeling even more powerful. The blue eyed marauder then stood up, and said to him, “Go. destroy him. Leave this ground immediately, I beg of ye. They must not know I have removed the curse from ye,” The Slayer nodded, and bolted towards The Gladiator. Grabbing a hold of his mace and beating his face until he was nothing but a pile of blood and bones. The pope left the arena soon after the death of the final priest. They never knew of his rebellious act. Not even the Khan. But, it was at least the best Ganymede could do. Although, he is a demon, after all.

  
  


Weeks later, The Slayer came back to the Hell Church on the day Ganymede had to pray by himself. He brought a box of weird brown candy and a rose. Ganymede blushed intensely as he nearly forgot it was Valentine's Day in his world.. Even after the death of the Icon of Sin, he still couldn’t be flustered. But he took his presents nonetheless. He bid them thanks and slipped in another note, saying: “Let’s go on a date sometime,” he’s shaking again and The Slayer, surprisingly not opening his portal, just held out a thumbs up.

And Ganymede said yes.

  
  
  


END(???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admetos: do you have a crush on him.
> 
> Ganymede: NUH UH S-SHUT UP IDIOT!!!!
> 
> Did you like it Alexandra? you’ve inspired me to write more, but with Latin!! *Mwah* love ya.

**Author's Note:**

> Ganymede: Don’t be intimidated, Gany. Just imagine him in his underwear. 
> 
> Doomguy: *wearing nothing but underwear with bunny patterns*
> 
> Ganymede: OH NO HE’S BEAUTIFUL!!!


End file.
